1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transport refrigeration systems, and more particularly to a bypass switch for transport refrigeration systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A particular difficulty of transporting perishable items is that such items must be maintained within a narrow temperature range to prevent, depending on the items, spoilage or conversely damage from freezing. In order to maintain proper temperatures within a transport cargo space a transport refrigeration unit is used. The transport refrigeration unit is typically under the direction of an electronic controller. The electronic controller ensures that the transport refrigeration unit maintains a certain thermal environment within a transport cargo space. The failure of the electronic controller can cause loss of the desired thermal environment and the subsequent spoilage of the perishable items stored therein. There is a need therefore for a bypass switch that will allow the continued operation of the transport refrigeration unit in the event that the electronic controller fails.
Conventionally, a failed electronic controller may be bypassed and limited operation of the transport refrigeration system restored by exposing the electrical circuitry of the transport refrigeration system and installing electrical jumpers. The installation of the electrical jumpers exposes the person installing the jumpers to electrical shock. Therefore, there is a need to provide a safer mechanism for bypassing the electrical controller.